


After Effect

by Mareel



Category: Mass Effect, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Games, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Metafiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitting too close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after Enterprise Season 3. Malcolm has just played through the game _Mass Effect 3_. This is Jonathan's voice. He and Malcolm have an established relationship. 
> 
> Written for International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge.

 

"You've been staring at that screen a long time."

Malcolm swivels toward me, nodding. "I just finished this vintage game. I didn't know why Travis thought I should play it... now I do." He joins me on the bed, pressing his cheek against my shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's a role-play space epic. Lots of battles and explosions. But it's these two characters – I _know_ them." He kisses me, more fiercely that I expected. "Commander Shepard and Kaidan Alenko had too little time together before Shepard's last battle to save the galaxy. Alone. The ending... is devastating."

 


End file.
